


apology (un)accepted

by amasveritas



Series: hook, line, and sinker [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amasveritas/pseuds/amasveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve decided what I want.”</p><p>“If it’s another kiss,” he says, looking up at her with that roguish grin she’s come to know so well, “I’d be more than happy to oblige.”</p><p>[sequel to friendly wager]</p>
            </blockquote>





	apology (un)accepted

“I’ve decided what I want.”

Ariel finds him aboard The Jolly Roger, docked conspicuously at the Storybrooke wharf. Killian fiddles aimlessly with ropes and sails, more to keep himself busy than for the benefit of the ship. She knows he finds comfort being on board since he can’t sail, and especially since he isn’t very welcome in town.

From what Belle has told Ariel, ‘Captain Hook’ isn’t very well liked. Most of the townspeople haven’t forgiven him - for working with Cora, for hurting Belle, for a lot of nasty things. Of course, Ariel wasn’t there of any of that. Not that she doesn’t believe it (she knew firsthand how he was capable of hurting people), but she also believes in second chances.

That belief is why she’s decided upon this as her prize.

“If it’s another kiss,” he says, looking up at her with that roguish grin she’s come to know so well, “I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

Ariel resists rolling her eyes. If there’s one thing she’s learnt about Killian Jones, it’s that he’s a shameless flirt. But honestly, Ariel doesn’t mind; it’s a welcome change from the shy, introverted prince she was used to.

“Unfortunately no, it’s not,” Ariel says.

“Well, what will the lady have of me?” Killian turns around, leaning his back against the mast.

“First off, I think you should sit down,” Ariel says with a gesture to the steps. “Please.”

He raises an eyebrow as she ushers him to the steps.

“Okay,” she says, hoping her voice is strong, not betraying any of the nerves, “what I want is for you to listen to what I have to say.”

“I, um…” why was she so nervous? Ariel doesn’t want to believe he could get angry with her again, not after so many years. But a part of her will never forget the look on his face or the way he spoke to her.

“One would think I would tire of rendering women speechless,” Killian says, stretching out, “yet it never fails to amaze me.”

This time, Ariel does roll her eyes but she smiles nonetheless. “I-um...here.”

She shuffles forward, hand outstretched, and she drops the watch into his lap.

Ariel doesn’t know how she wants him to react; she went over this a thousand times in her head, imagining the way he’d yell at her again, or threaten her, or...or anything. Killian just looks utterly confused, sitting in silence and staring down at his lap.

“Liam’s watch,” he finally says in a quiet voice, picking it up and rubbing his thumb over the face. Killian doesn’t take his eyes off of it, and Ariel doesn’t want to disturb the rare expression of sentiment. But she has to. If he gets angry with her again, it’s perfectly fine; she probably deserves it anyway.

Before Killian can open his mouth again, Ariel launches into her prepared speech in a rush, more for her own benefit than his; if she doesn’t get it over with now, she never will.

“Okay,” she repeats in what she hopes is a strong voice. Inside, though, she was just a bundle of nerves. “So, I hadn’t actually thought about this in years but ever since the race, it’s all I’ve been able to think about and I guess I wanted to apologise. I know it was such a long time ago, but I still need to say it.

“I was young - no, that’s not an excuse. I just...Mermaids are always a bit too fond of sailors,” Ariel says with a small smile, eyes focused on her shoes. “And I thought it was fun, but I guess…”

“Ariel-” he tries, but she doesn’t give him a chance.

“I thought about destroying it,” she continues, pointing at the watch in his hands, “and thinking of hurting you like the way you hurt me. But then I thought...what would be the point of that? I went back up the next morning to try and return but you had left by then. So I kept it. I don’t know why, I certainly didn’t think I’d see you ever again. I honestly forgot all about it until the race. Then it all came rushing back and I felt like the worst person and I needed- _wanted_ to apologise. I’m sorry.”

She finishes, releasing a slow breath. Her cheeks are burning, and her heart is beating impossibly fast.

“And...that’s it. Okay,” Ariel says one final time before spinning on her heel and taking off.

This was a bad idea, she thinks. Ariel should have just kept her mouth shut - but everyone knows it’s a challenge for her. She was surprised at herself for going through with it; Ariel was more than convinced she’d remain stubborn and continue thinking she did nothing wrong that night. But the guilt ate away at her, and she felt it was the right thing to do.

And look at how it turned out.

Ariel finds herself at the beach, and like always, it’s empty, but it doesn’t seem as peaceful as it usually does. She heaves out a sigh, ready to rip off her cuff and swim away - back home, Neverland, it doesn’t matter where, just...away.

Humans are impossible.

Eric never truly forgave her for abandoning him years ago - not even when she explained what really happened. She should have learned her lesson then. The sea was calling her now, but something else was keeping her here. Some _one_.

It’s not surprising that he finds her there some time later; they know each other too well.

Killian comes to a stop beside her, staring out at the sea just as she does. They’re both silent for a short while, and she notices he doesn’t have the watch with him. Ariel doesn’t know if that’s a good sign or bad, and her heart begins to beat against her chest again, so loud she thinks he could hear it too.

“I’m not accepting that as your prize,” Killian says simply, and Ariel frowns.

“What?” Ariel folding her arms tightly across her chest. “You have to. That was the deal - those are the rules.”

Killian chuckles. “Neither of us have much experience dealing within the boundaries of rules, do we? Either way, I don’t accept it.”

“You can’t just not accept it,” Ariel scoffs.

“I can, and I do not.”

“Why?” He is _unbelievable._

“Because I would have listened to you regardless.”

That stops Ariel in her tracks. She had prepared herself for him to be furious with her, angry that she would bring up the past like that. What she hadn’t counted on was him being understanding, and that just makes her feel worse. She turns to face the horizon as her stomach drops.

“I-oh…” She’s speechless, and this time a curse isn’t to blame.

“Nor do I think you needed to apologise,” Killian goes on. “If I was a better man, I’d offer you an apology for the way I behaved that night. I would tell you that I’m sorry, Ariel, and that I promise I felt much worse than you did.”

“If you were a better man,” Ariel repeats with a tiny smile.

“Aye.”

The two of them fall into a silence once more, much more comfortable than earlier. She doesn’t know who moves first, but the next thing Ariel notices is that her lips are on his. Killian wraps an arm tightly around her waist, and his hand is resting on her cheek. The kiss is nothing like the last; they kiss each other, hard, a way of releasing the pent up emotion. She stretches up on her tip toes and deepens the kiss, and Ariel can just feel his smirk.

When they break away, Killian rests his forehead on hers, and Ariel smiles. She’s not nervous anymore, not scared, not angry. She thinks back to the last time she felt like this - the last time she _thought_ she felt like this. When Ariel first danced with Eric, she thought she couldn’t ever be happier. She’s glad to have been proved wrong, but never did she think Killian Jones would be the one to thank.

He sets her down, her feet now flat against the sand. His arm stays around her waist, and Killian brushes an unruly strand of hair from her face.

“Now,” he says with a grin, looking very pleased with himself, “what will the lady have of me?”

She almost wants to tell him to continue kissing her, but Ariel is more than certain he doesn’t need to be forced into that either. Lacing her fingers through his, she scrunches up her face in thought and tilts her head to the side.

“Maybe you could teach me to swordfight.”

 


End file.
